idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon's Clues
a water creature named driblee who lived in his house with his pokemon friends that play pokemon's clues Host driblee Main Pokemons *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Pikachu *Eevee *Vulpix *Chikorita *Totodile *Cyndaquil *Snivy *Oshawott *Tepig *Fennekin *Chespin *Froakie *Popplio *Litten *Rowlet *Rockruff Towns Characters *Alolan Vulpix *Sidetable Drawer *PostBox *Tord *Edd *Tom *Matt *Jibanyan *'B'''addinyan *Tomnyan *Usapyon *Komasan *Komajiro *Parappa *Ned *Charlie Brown *Butters Stotch *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Pablo the red fox *Cuphead *Mugman *Chef saitbaker *Chef kawasaki *bandana dee *Rick the Hamster *Coo the owl *Kine the fish *Marx *Gooey *Susie *Taranza *Flamberge *Francisca *Zan Partizanne *Mona *Jimmy T *9-volt *18-volt *5-volt *Ashley *Young cricket *Chop Chop Master Onion *Guru Ant *Instructor Moosesha *Hairdresser Octopus *Mr blockHead *Robonyan F *Shogunyan *King Dice *Moe Tato *Weepy *Psycarrot *Goopy le Grande *Hlida Berg *Cagney Carnation *Beppi the Clown *George Beard *Harold Hutchins *Mr Happy *Mr Bump *Mr Strong *Mr Tall *Mr Grumpy *Mr Chatterbox *Mr Busy *Mr Daydream *Mr Dizzy *Mr Topsy Turvy *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Dr.Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *Master Frown *Brock Episodes #'Snack Time (Fennekin's turn)' #'what Time Is it for Snivy? (snivy's turn)' #'Driblee's Story Time (Oshawott's turn)' #Oshawott's Favorite Song (Oshawottt's turn) #What Does Vulpix Need? (vulpix's turn) #Adventures in Art (Rockruff's turn) #Driblee Goes to the Beach (Fennekin's turn) #A Snowy Day (Pikachu's turn) #The Trying Game (fennekin's turn) #Pretend Time (oshawott's turn) #Rockruff Wants to Play a Game! (Rockruff's turn) #The Grow Show (Snivy's turn) #Pikachu Wants to Play a Song Game! (Pikachu's turn) #Alolan Vulpix Comes Over (Vulpix's turn) #Fennekin's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (Fennekin's turn) #What Does Popplio Want to Make? (Popplio's turn) #What Is Fennekin Afraid Of? (Fennekin's turn) #What Story Does Fennekin Want to Play? (Fennekin's turn) #Driblee Gets the Sniffles (Fennekin's turn) #What Does Oshawott Want to Build? (Oshawottt's turn) #Math! (Fennekin's turn) #What Experiment Does Rockruff Want to Try? (Rockruff's turn) #Fennekin's Senses (Fennekin's turn) #What Does Oshawott Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (Oshawottt's turn) #Fennekin's Birthday (Fennekin's turn) #What Was Fennekin's Dream About? (Fennekin's turn) #What Does Vulpix Want to do with Her Picture? (vulpix's turn) #Fennekin's Sad Day (Fennekin's turn) #What Does Snivy Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (Snivy's turn) #Litten's Surprise at 2 O'Clock! (Litten's turn) #The Lost Episode (Rockruff's turn) #What Game Does Rowlet Want to Learn? (Rowlet's turn) #What Did Bulbasaur See? (Bulbasaur's turn) #Popplio Is Frustrated (Popplio's turn) #What Is Rockruff Trying to Do? (Rockruff's turn) #Mechanics! (Oshawottt's turn) #driblee's Big Treasure Hunt (Rockruff's turn) #Art Appreciation (Oshawottt's turn) #Weight and Balance (Popplio's turn) #What's That Sound? (Fennekin's turn) #Animal Behavior! (Popplio's turn) #Driblee's Big Pajama Party (Rockruff's turn) #Draw Along with Driblee (Popplio's turn) #Hide and Seek (Fennekin's turn) #Thankful (Popplio's turn) #Driblee's Big Holiday #Pool Party (vulpix's turn) #Anatomy (Fennekin's turn) #Signs (Eevee's turn) #Nature (Fennekin's turn) #Geography (Popplio's turn) #Occupations (Popplio's turn) #Driblee's Big Mystery (Fennekin's turn) #Komajiro Misses His brother '(snivy's turn)' #What's So Funny? '(snivy's turn)''' #Driblee's Big Costume Party (vulpix's turn) #Inventions (Popplio's turn) #Driblee's Play (Rockruff's turn) #Prehistoric Driblee (Oshawottt's turn) #The Wrong Colour (Oshawottt's turn) #Words (Chikorita's turn) #Shy (Fennekin's turn) #Environments (Oshawottt's turn) #Stormy Weather (Fennekin's turn) #Popplio's Collection (Popplio's turn) #Café Driblee (Fennekin's turn) #Imagine Nation (Fennekin's turn) #Adventure (Oshawottt's turn) #The Anything Box #Superfriends (Fennekin's turn) #Driblee's New Place #The Return of Komasan (Fennekin's turn) #Making Changes #Bugs! (Rockruff's turn) #What's Inside? (Fennekin's turn) #Blocks #Let's Boogie (Rockruff's turn) #Driblee's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (Popplio's turn) #Let's Plant (chespin's turn) #Rhyme Time #Oshawott's News (Oshawottt's turn) #Puppets (Popplio's turn) #Snivy's Book Nook #Can You Help? #Colors Everywhere! (Popplio's turn) #The Snack Chart #Driblee's Clues #I'm So Happy! (Fennekin's turn) #The Boat Float #Body Language #Driblee's Big Car Trip #Driblee's Surprise Party Transcripts pokemon's clues list of episodes/transcripts